erasisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Broken Peaks
Once the proud heart of the Dwarvish Empire, the Broken Peaks are now a shadow of what they once stood for. In mythic history, it is said the Broken Peaks were formed from the fallen body of Nelfaros the Adamant. The mountain peaks have a long history, built upon ancient Empires, and have countless times seen them fall beneath the shadows of the great mountains. The dwarves, after gaining their freedom from their Giant masters, built great citadels on their ruins. For nearly three thousand years, the great dwarvish citadels of Urik’modan, Kharak Nelfar, Khaz Moraz, Karak Batol, and many others stood as testaments to dwarvish craft and the permanence of their civilization. This permanence however was merely an illusion, built upon mortal assurance that the lives of the gods were eternal. Now lost to history, the events which lead to the crumbling of the Dwarvish Empire, and the coming of the Age of Shadow, remain largely a mystery. Only the ancient Book of Grudges, in the shattered and lost halls of Urik’modan is said to contain the identity of those responsible for the plots and events which lead to the destruction of Urik, the protector of the Dwarven people. Whatever the truth is, the effects of the greatest betrayal perpetrated in the history of the world were such that would shake its very foundation, and remind even the gods that nothing, not even they, are eternal. It is said that the death of a god shakes the world to its core, and the day that Urik, the Stone Lord, god of permanence and dwarven craft, died was no exception. As his body fell from his throne, so too did his blood rain down upon the mountain range. Ancient volcanoes belched forth fire and ash. Earthquakes shook whole mountains to dust. This cataclysm destroyed many of the greatest dwarven citadels of old, including the once great capital of Urik’modan. In the wake of the destruction, when those that survived were weakest, and the continent was shrouded in clouds of eternal night, those that dwelled below, the greatest and most vile enemies of all beings that do not fear the light, spilled forth, sowing destruction and chaos in their wake. Horrible as that time was, there were some who remained. Locked and barred within the ruins of their great strongholds, some very few survived. Though the Age of Shadow is past, the enemies of the surface remain. The surviving dwarves are few in number compared to the hordes arrayed against them. The Broken Peaks are truly broken; it is only a matter of time before the siege of the last remnants of the Dwarvish Empire ends. The stubborn and proud dwarves will never leave their holds, even unto the ending of their race. Industries What is left of the dwarvish holds exist in a constant state of siege against their many enemies, from Mountain Goblins, to vile Ratkin, to even deeper dwelling denizens like the Drow. For this reason, the dwarves have little industrial capability, and even less in the way of commodities to trade with the rest of Damasia. Most of the individual holds’ industries are focused on sustaining their already dwindling numbers and producing what weapons and defenses they can. The dwarves remain in a long and steady decline, and the state of their exports is only one sign of their dwindling existence. Life and Society The lives of the surviving dwarf clans of the Broken Peaks are harsh and unforgiving. Their holds are cut off from each other by the hordes of Goblin and Ratkin which infest tunnels and halls once held by dwarves. Despite this hopeless situation which the dwarves find themselves in, their society has remained mostly unchanged. Though their protector is dead, the dwarvish people still honor the Dwarf-lord, they believe in the permanence and strength of the dwarvish way of life, and stubbornly hold onto their history despite all odds. Though their empire is shattered, and their holds disconnected, the remaining clans remarkably hold onto their shared culture. The remnants of ancient dwarven citadels dot the mountains, some occupied, some as silent as tombs. If there is one thing that still ties the dwarves together it is their sense of identity. They are a proud and stubborn people, sometimes gruff and abrasive, not unlike the stone it is said the dwarvish people are carved from. The Dwarves of the Broken Peaks, perhaps even more so than their cousins in the Mithrilgear Confederacy, are loyal to the end to clan-mates and friends. Their entire society revolves around the clan-family structure, and places great importance on the needs of the clan, and by extension all dwarf-kind. With their numbers dwindling, it is no surprise they cling so tightly to tradition and family. A curious aspect of Dwarven society lies within their distrust and abhorrence of arcane magics. The precise reason for this is unknown to most, even to dwarves themselves. Whether it is because their once-masters, the Giants, experimented extensively with arcane magics to subjugate the dwarven people, or simply because of their long bad history with races that use arcane power extensively, such as the Drow and the Ratkin, is unknown. Most dwarves simply feel uncomfortable around arcane power. Instead they prefer to trust to the will of the gods, and the power of their clerics, who still gain power through their rune-craft from their God, even despite his death. Dwarves trust little to what they see as tricks of smoke and glass, tricks without substance. Government and Politics There is little much left of the Dwarven Empire which resembles a government. Once they were ruled by the High King from his throne in Urik’modan. With the great citadel now lost however, and the remaining holds scattered and cut off, the only government that exists now is that of the collection of clan-heads who are charged with the protection of their family holds. These Thanes once swore fealty to the High King of the Dwarves, but now act much like small isolated kingdoms, leading the military and societal defense against the many enemies of the dwarves. Though almost no one believes it will happen, it is likely that should another High King rise to power, the Thanes would hold to their oaths and acknowledge their rightful King. Power Groups Few dwarven clans remain to be considered power groups in the Broken Peaks. With the destruction of Urik’modan, the greatest of dwarf clans were all but wiped out. There remain however a small few groups whose names still hold weight and meaning to the dwarves of the broken mountains. Unfortunately, there are more enemies with power in the Broken Peaks than dwarves. Clan Stonefist: This dwarven clan is all that remains of the dwarvish clans which drew direct lineage to the High King. Where once they were considered a minor clan in the days of old, they now represent something much more to the dwarven people, and for this reason have since gained notoriety and some degree of power. Thane Dorric Stonefist is the head of the clan, and rules over the city of Khaz Moraz. Many believe that if any of the dwarvish clans can reunite the dwarvish people, it is Clan Stonefist. Some even believe that the clan is particularly blessed by the gods. Of all the clans decimated by the Great Cataclysm, clan Stonefist survived the worst of the destruction with the fewest dead. They better than most of their kin in other holds also have been more successful in gaining ground against their enemies. Clan Rockhammer: '''It is said in the Book of Grudges in the High Hall of Lore, that the treachery against the dwarves began long ago by an ancient clan’s greed and corruption. No dwarvish clan in existence knows this better than Clan Rockhammer. In the height of the Dwarvish Empire, there came a figure to the twin Thane-brothers of clan Rockhammer, promising them wealth of coin and jewel beyond their wildest imaginings. The eldest brother, the seeds of corruption already upon his soul, greatly desired this. The younger, however, warned of the treachery of strangers, and wished to cast out the stranger from the Hall. This disagreement would cause the worst sundering the dwarvish people have ever felt. It was not long before battle broke out in the halls of the clan hold, pitting brother against brother. Eventually, the elder brother, and all the dwarves who followed him were defeated and instead of being executed, were cast out, shamed for all time. To the dwarves it was a fate worse than death, but they could not see what their mercy would cause. Deep into the depths of the world these dwarves dug, following the words of the stranger to wealth and glory. It was they who were corrupted by the Betrayer, who gave them neither riches, nor glory. She twisted them into foul mockery of dwarves, twisted their souls to hate and vengeance. Used them for their ancient knowledge of metalcraft, and alongside the first of her creations, forged a blade of gromril and shadow: a blade that could kill a god. With the destruction of Urik’modan, only one Hall of Lore remains with the knowledge of Clan Rockhammer’s shameful past. It is a secret the clan keeps, for the shame upon them all for the destruction wrought by their choices is so great. It is a secret that Clan Rockhammer will keep at any cost. The current Thane of the Rockhammer Clan is Falir Rockhammer. '''Clan Oakenshield: '''The Oakenshield clan rules from the great citadel Karak Batol. Built into the side of what was once a dormant volcano, Karak Batol suffered greatly in the wake of the destruction. Many of their great halls were lost, destroyed, reduced to ruin. They continue to hold against their many enemies, which is somewhat of a surprise considering the numbers arrayed against them. In the upper halls Mountain Goblins raid and pillage, holding many of the upper tunnels of the citadel. Ratkin infest the lower halls, scratching and gnawing at the barred doors of the Hall of Lore, the greatest of the halls still held by clan Oakenshield. As if Goblin and Ratkin were not enough, it is said that a great red dragon lairs in one of the old halls near the volcano’s edge. They, like so many are trapped, surrounded by enemies, and yet still manage to hold on. Few dwarves believe that any of clan Oakenshield remains however. It has been long since any word has come from the great citadel. Most believe the clan has lost the siege, while others believe they have given themselves in service to the Red-dragonflight for their own survival. Unfortunately, no dwarf is willing to venture to Karak Batol to find out. '''Laughing Skull Tribe: '''The Laughing Skull Tribe is one of the most powerful Mountain Goblin tribes in the entire Broken Peaks. They are easily the most numerous and have the most lairs scattered throughout the mountains. It is said that the High Chieftain of the Laughing Skull Tribe, Zakar, lairs in the ruins of Urik’modan. Though the mountain goblins claim no connection with Khanak Bloodclaw, Zakar of the Laughing Skull is said to rival the mythic chief of the Bloodclaw tribe in power and stature. Some believe that if the Laughing Skull can at last wipe out the last resistance of the dwarves in the Broken Peaks that they could lead a new Goblin war on the lands of men and give rise to a second Goblin Empire. '''Shadow Moon Tribe: '''Perhaps the strongest rival clan to the Laughing Skull, the Shadow Moon Tribe dwells deep in the mountains, competing for tunnels and territory with the Ratkin perhaps more than any goblin tribe. Their clan is a mysterious one. It is unknown who their chieftain is, or if they even have one. Some believe the Shadow Moon have sworn themselves over to the worship of demons in service to the Corrupter. Amongst their ranks are numerous warlocks who display powers of shadow, terror, and death. More so than many other greenskins, the Shadow Moon goblins are insidious schemers, not trusted even by other goblin-kind. '''Ratkin Under-Empire: '''Beneath the roots of the world exists the largest contiguous empire ever to exist. The tunnels and warrens stretch out from the blighted capital of the Ratkin deep in the heart of the Broken Peaks to every corner of the world. Like a cancer, it infests everything. Their tunnels consist of rough dug tunnels, ancient ruins, even sewer systems. Many know of the threat of rats that walk as men, but few know that below their very feet exists an entirely parallel world. Like goblins, however, the Ratkin are highly clan-like, and vie for power amongst each other as much as they do amongst surface dwellers. They are however, innumerable, perhaps even in greater numbers than goblin-kind. They are a blight upon the dwarvish citadels of the Broken Peaks, infesting the ruins of the once mighty dwarvish empire. Even if the dwarves knew of the location of this mysterious capital, Blighted Peak, there is little they could do about it. The Ratkin are a threat, and a mystery. Few know of their origins, and even fewer know what rules them, if anything at all. Religion Amongst the dwarven inhabitants of the Broken Peaks, worship of Urik is still the primary religion, even despite his death. His clerics and ollam still sing praise to the protector of the dwarven people, and still gain power from him. Few human theologians understand how this is possible, but the dwarvish people hold to the belief that though their god is no more, his power continues, standing as true testament to his divine permanence and the strength and will of the dwarvish people. The goblins worship particularly Keldras and The Burning Cloak, though it is rumored that some worship Eris. The goblin way of life is that of war and destruction, so they are easily swayed to gods which meet those ends. Many of the smaller tribes are little more than demon-cultists, gaining power and victory through their worship of demonic masters. Major Settlements Though the great empire is gone, there remain a few dwarvish citadels in the Broken Peaks that are not completely overrun by Goblins and Ratkin, or worse. Goblin lairs and Ratkin warrens far outnumber the dwarven citadels. All of these strongholds, lairs, warrens, and cities are all connected via an ancient network of tunnels, some formed from the rock by giantish magics, some hand chiseled by dwarven hands, and many other caverns both natural and artificial dug by tooth and claw. '''Khaz Moraz: '''The dwarven citadel of Khaz Moraz is perhaps the most successful of the dwarven citadels to survive the cataclysm three millennia ago. The citadel itself is carved of a small mountain peak overlooking the hills and forests of the Vale. Though it was battered and shaken, many of the ancient halls did not collapse, and remain in the control of dwarven people. It is the most populated stronghold. Many refugees gathered here in the wake of the great cataclysm and their clans have rebuilt themselves here under the rule of Thane Dorric Stonefist. Its success however has been bought by the blood of many dwarves. The Thane of the Stonefist clan himself has lost a number of his sons and daughters in defense of the citadel against Laughing Skull Goblin spears in the upper tunnels, and the lung-burning gases of the Ratkin in the lower tunnels. '''Khaz Hareft: '''Long has the citadel Khaz Hareft stood as a bastion against the marauders of Ras’Serak. Even during the height of the dwarven empire, this citadel battled the servants of the Chromatic Dragonflights, and kept them from expanding into the mountain passes and tunnels. Where once the dwarves of Khaz Hareft stood steadfast against the Dragonkin of Ras’Serak, they now fight a losing battle to contain the Black and Blue Dragonflights. With their defenses breached by Shadowmoon Tribe Goblins, the draconic minions of Ras’Serak spread ever further northeast, threatening the metallic dragonflights which dwell along the northern slopes of the Nelfar’s Spine Mountains. Khaz Hareft is built at a major crossroads of tunnels leading deep into the earth. Where once this aided in its defensive capability, it now is a weakness of the defenses. Surrounded by enemies, Khaz Hareft can no longer hold back the line of the black and blue dragons. '''Karak Thobek: '''Built along the slopes overlooking the Grey Wastes, the dwarves of Karak Thobek have seen the corruption of arcane power. Built furthest from the epicenter of the destruction of the Great Cataclysm, Karak Thobek survived well the destruction; however it was never a particularly large citadel. Karak Thobek is little more than a watchtower. The city’s most defining feature is the ancient carvings of the great High Dwarvish Kings of old which gaze toward the northern wastes. It is believed that after the Elvish sundering which created the wastes, the rune smiths and clerics of Karak Thobek inscribed powerful runes into the carvings, protecting the city from the corrupting influence of the arcane power which permeates the northern wastes. More so than any other dwarf hold, Karak Thobek actually trades some goods with the world outside its halls. Though they too must fight a never-ending battle against the Ratkin, they have little to worry from the small isolated Goblin Tribes in the surrounding mountains. '''Karak Batol: '''Built along the southern slopes of the Broken Peaks, Karak Batol is said to be built alongside what was once a dormant volcano. The destruction of the Great Cataclysm destroyed many of the halls along the volcano’s side, but a small few remain. The citadel suffered greatly in the cataclysm, and much like all of the dwarven holds in the mountains is a besieged city. It is said the city was one of the most grand of dwarvish holds ever built. Once the dwarves had carved countless halls, galleries, plazas, mines and tunnels, shrines and temples, and tombs where the mighty Thanes of Karak Batol were laid to rest. Immediately following the great cataclysm, the upper defenses were shattered and hordes of Laughing Skull goblins broke into the upper tunnels, storming the great plazas and pillaging the upper mines, overwhelming the weakened defenses. Retreating to the second line of defenses against the enemies attacking from above, the dwarves of Karak Batol never expected an attack from below. Only 50 years after the great cataclysm, the volcano stirred again to life with a sudden earth wrenching quake, tearing open rifts deep into the dark below. Within days, hordes of Ratkin poured up from the rifts carved by the shifting earth, attacking the lower halls, rapidly overrunning the undefended dwarves dwelling there. Now the surviving dwarves of Clan Oakenshield and their kin have not been heard from in hundreds of years. If they live still, it is amongst the tombs of their old kings, and if not, they surely have perished alongside the memories of the past. It is also believed that a great red wyrm nests in the Great Hall of the Forge at the volcano’s edge. Whether this is true or not is unknown, as no one has ventured to Karak Batol in at least 200 years. Important Sites Thanks to the Great Cataclysm which nearly destroyed the dwarvish people, countless ancient ruins dot the Broken Peaks. Many of these are ruins of Dwarvish citadels, but there are other places of power in the Broken Peaks. Ruins of the ancient Giant Empire, lost even to the dwarves remain, though shattered by war and destruction as they are. Tunnels and lairs criss-cross the mountain range, so many that it would be a nearly impossible feat to map them all. '''Ruins of Urik’modan: '''Once the great seat of the High King of the Dwarves, Urik’modan is now a devastated massive complex of tunnels and shattered halls. Built at the heart of Urik Peak, the tallest mountain on Damasia, Urik’modan’s tunnels and grand halls are said to span from the summit of the mountain all the way to its base. Very few have successfully ventured into the ruins of Urik’modan and come back alive. It is a place of history and legend, and many believe there remain countless treasures still within the grandest symbol of the dwarven people ever constructed. '''Blighted Peak: A mysterious place of legend, there are few who know where the center of the Ratkin Under-Empire lies. Many believe it to be nothing more than a rumor, but this has not stopped countless hapless adventurers from attempting to find the city. From this mysterious place, the secret and veiled lords of the Ratkin hold their council and scheme against all those who dwell upon the surface. Until proof of its existence is found, no one will ever know the secrets it may hold. Mt.' Belthas:' The largest volcanic mountain in the Nelfar’s Spine, Mt. Belthas was once dormant, and held a great dwarven citadel within it. It was once known as Karak Mordar to the dwarves, and was built upon the Fire Giant citadel of Zere Oman. The destruction of the Great Cataclysm caused this ancient behemoth to stir, destroying completely the ancient city. Since that time, it has become the largest roost of the Red dragonflight. It is said that the eldest of the Red wyrms, the first dragon born of the death of Nelfar the Adamant, Seskarix (known as Pyreclaw to most mortals), dwells there. Though the red dragons remain dormant in their fiery lair for now, even the dwarves who have little opportunity to look beyond their own battlements know that a terror sleeps in the ancient mountain, waiting to emerge again.